The present invention relates generally to electrical contacts and, more particularly, to a one-piece electrical contact fabricated from a single, integral piece of sheet metal. The contacts of the present invention may be characterized as hooded, socket contacts which are adapted to receive a compatible mating pin contact and are typically used in a variety of different electrical connector assemblies.
For several years demand has been increasing in the transportation, communication and data processing industries for electrical connectors capable of withstanding severe environmental conditions while retaining or even improving their serviceability. In response to this demand, a variety of connectors have been developed having means to effectively seal the contacts within the connector shell while still enabling removal and reinstallation of an individual contact should maintenance of the connector so require. One approach to this problem has been to seal the rearward or conductor-receiving end of the connector components with an elastomeric grommet, the individual contacts being forced through restrictive apertures in the grommet during installation or removal. Typical examples of such connectors are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,336,569; 3,512,119; 3,786,396; and 3,960,428. One of the disadvantages attendant to the use of these connectors is that the contacts may be damaged during installation, or alternatively, the grommet might be cut or torn, impairing the quality of the seal obtained. This is particularly troublesome with socket contacts having small resilient fingers or tines stamped from the body of the socket.
In addition, increasing demands have been made to reduce the size of these electrical connectors and, therefore, the contacts used in them are correspondingly small and subject to damage during handling and installation.
In order to overcome these problems, the contacts used in these connectors, and particularly the socket contacts, have been provided with hoods to protect the active contact element of the contact, i.e., the tines, from damage during handling and installation. The hood also prevents inadvertant displacement of the active contact element beyond its elastic limits which would require replacement of the contact.
The conventional hooded contact known in the art is constructed from at least two pieces, one being the contact itself which may be fabricated from sheet metal stock and the other being the hood which is generally fabricated by center milling a suitably sized bar stock on a screw machine. Of course, this dual fabricating process is not only time consuming and expensive, but it requires assembly of the components after fabrication which further increases labor costs.